


Uma noite de compras

by Caslista



Category: Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caslista/pseuds/Caslista
Summary: Para os fugitivos, umas simples noite de compras pode se transformar de um romance, a mais uma corrida para salvar as próprias vidas.





	Uma noite de compras

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que gostem <3

Fugir não era uma coisa glamorosa e a cidade de Phoenix provava isso, os becos escuros, o lixo entulhado na parte suburbana, os cachorros moribundos e os traficantes não passavam uma boa imagem. Gert sabia que essa era a realidade das pessoas que não haviam nascido em uma família economicamente estável como a dela, mas seu senso justiceiro fazia com que ficasse muito incomodada com a situação.  
Um trovão forte ecoou na viela escura pela qual passavam.  
\- Parece que vai chover- Chase comentou olhando para o céu.  
\- Concluiu pelas nuvens pretas ou suas luvas também são meteorológicas? – Respondeu cortando a conversa.  
Chase respirou fundo, as vezes era difícil controlar a raiva perto de Gertrude, principalmente quando sabia que as péssimas respostas dadas por ela não eram só propositais, como também um simples mecanismo de defesa.  
\- Vou anotar isso para uma próxima atualização, alguma outra sugestão?  
\- Não, nenhuma.  
\- Gert, qual o problema? É tão ruim assim passar um tempo comigo?  
\- Só quando eu estou sendo acusada de envolvimento em um....   
\- É isso que te chateia? Porque não é só você sabe, eu sinto saudade de casa, dos meus pais.  
\- Eles são assassinos Chase, não sinto falta deles, minha família está comigo, Molly, Old Lace...  
\- Nico, Karolina, Alex, eu.  
Ela fez menção a falar, mas mudou de ideia e segundos depois formulou uma pergunta.  
\- Você poderia ter escolhido qualquer outra pessoa para te ajudar com essas compras, porque eu, Chase?   
\- Porque eu gosto da sua companhia, claro, quando não tenta me afastar assim.  
Uma rajada forte de vento os atravessou e Gert abraçou o longo casaco que usava, a noite estava gelada e nebulosa, o que dava um pouco mais de conforto para que saíssem pelas ruas com pouco disfarce, Chase por exemplo usava sobretudo e uma touca e Gert prendera o cabelo em um coque no topo da cabeça, os cabelos roxos pareciam negros com a falta de claridade e a capa que tinha pegado emprestado de Nico dava a ela um ar místico.  
Os dois passaram o resto do caminho em silêncio, um daqueles gritante e desconfortável.  
Assim que avistaram o letreiro neon do supermercado, as mãos da garota começaram a tremer, era pavoroso pensar em ir para cadeia e pior ainda, cogitar a possibilidade de voltar a morar com os pais e se alguém ali os reconhecesse? As vezes ela tinha tanto medo que não conseguia pensar direito, a respiração começou a acelerar.  
\- Ei- Chase falou olhando preocupado para ela- Tudo bem?  
Ela olhou para ele por um momento, os olhos carregados de medo e preocupação, como amava aqueles olhos...  
\- Desculpa por ser assim- Disse baixinho controlando a respiração- Eu ando irritada, confusa, com medo....  
Chase segurou a mão dela e os dois entrelaçaram os dedos depois de um tempo.  
\- Tudo bem, não vou deixar que nada te aconteça- A respiração dela aos poucos voltava ao normal e eles então entraram no supermercado.  
Eles tinham uma lista:  
• 2 Frangos para Old Lace  
• Capas de chuva   
• Vegetais e Frutas para o restante  
\- Não acha que dois frangos é pouco?  
\- Minha garota é esperta, ela tem caçado ratazanas de noite, os frangos são um complemento- Respondeu esboçando um sorriso, o primeiro do dia.  
\- Não discutirei mais sobre as refeições da sua garota- Disse levantando as mãos- Mas e quanto a nossa? O que acha de comprarmos um vinho?  
\- Uma péssima influência para Molly- Gert retrucou.  
\- Podemos tomar só os dois, sozinhos, juntos- Sugeriu.  
A garota sentiu o rosto corar um pouco, percebeu só então que andavam como um casal pelos corredores do comércio.  
\- Alex não conseguiu esse dinheiro para gastarmos assim Chase.  
\- E se eu fizer o vinho sair de graça? Toparia tomar ele comigo?  
\- Vai seduzir uma caixa? Porque usar mulheres é opressor e significa rebaixa-las a amebas que podem ser facilmente influenciadas, sou totalmente contra.  
\- Tenho meus métodos que não envolvem sedução, mas farei só se valer a pena, só se aceitar passar um tempo comigo Gert.  
Mesmo contra a vontade outro sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, Chase se sentia vitorioso.  
\- Vou acreditar que isso significa um sim.  
\- Se não envolver nada ilegal ou extremamente patriarcal eu aceito.  
Foi a vez de ele abrir um sorriso, um daqueles bem bobos mesmo.  
.....  
\- Certo, eu pego a fila do caixa e você me espera na porta- Instruiu ele.  
\- Devo me preparar para correr? – Perguntou Gert.  
\- Se prepare para beber comigo.  
Ela assentiu e fez o que ele havia pedido.  
Enquanto a fila para o caixa seguia, Chase parou um tempo para fitar Gert, a garota estava de cara fechada e braços cruzados, batia a perna impacientemente no chão e bufava de leve, ela tinha um gênio forte, encantador, uma beleza que ele não conseguia ignorar, estava perdidamente apaixonado por ela e não sabia o que fazer.  
\- Próximo- Chamou a caixa.  
Chase passou os itens da lista primeiro e ficou segurando a garrafa de vinho na mão.  
\- Senhor, vai levar a garrafa?  
\- Bom, na verdade eu pensei que poderia me ajudar.  
\- Com o que? – A mulher perguntou curiosa.  
\- Tenho dinheiro apenas para as comidas, mas tem essa garota.... Aquela ali fora- Apontou ele- Quero impressionar ela.  
\- Desculpe, mas vai ter que impressionar ela com o frango.  
\- Hey, olha... Marisol- Disse olhando para o crachá dela- Eu observei o livro que mantém no seu colo, O fim das eras, é um romance não é?   
\- Isso, é sim.  
\- Sendo amante de romance, não quer apoiar o começo de um? Eu só quero passar um tempo bom com ela.  
\- Garoto você não parece ter idade para beber, pode me mostrar sua identidade?   
O coração de Chase gelou.  
\- Minha identidade? Perdi semana passada.  
\- Certo, então, largue essa garrafa- Pediu ela.  
Ele abaixou a cabeça demonstrando certa tristeza e deu o dinheiro contado para as compras, Marisol colocou tudo em sacolas e antes de entrega-las, pegou sua carteira e tirou 20 dólares dela.  
\- Leva a garota para tomar um café, é mais a cara dela.  
\- É sério? Muito obrigado!   
\- É sério, eu gosto de romance.  
Chase Stein se sentia vitorioso pela segunda vez em um dia, qual a probabilidade disso acontecer? Guardou as sacolas dentro de sua mochila junto com suas fistgonas e foi em direção a garota emburrada de braços cruzados.  
\- Temos dinheiro para um café.  
\- Eu tenho apetite por café.  
\- Ótimo.  
......  
\- É estranho me sentir segura.  
Estavam sentados em frente a um laguinho, o vento ricocheteava em suas roupas e o frio era harmonizado por seus cappuccinos, as luzes da cidade os iluminavam e o assovio das rajadas de ar era música.  
\- É bom saber que te proporciono esse sentimento- Chase respondeu passando uma de suas mãos ao redor da cintura de Gert.  
\- Não disse que me sentia assim por sua causa- Respondeu chegando mais perto dele.  
\- Nunca precisou dizer.  
\- Chase, você é a pessoa mais convencida que já conheci, sabia?   
\- A mais atraente também?   
De fato ele era.  
\- Defina atração, esse é um termo muito pessoal- Disse escapando do assunto- Eu poderia falar sobre a relação de tudo isso com a beleza e os padrões estabelecidos pela sociedade e como isso influência diretamente nos seus gostos sexuais e na sua libido por certos corpos.  
\- Não faço a mínima ideia do que quis dizer com isso.  
\- Se quiser, eu posso desenhar para você.  
\- Não, seria entediante do mesmo jeito.  
\- Você se entedia fácil com o que não entende?   
\- Se eu estivesse em uma sala sozinho com você a última coisa que eu iria querer era aprender sobre o patriarcado, tem tantas coisas mais interessantes para eu fazer.  
Gert sentiu as bochechas queimarem, uma parte dela queria beija-lo e a outra dar a ele uma resposta atravessada, decidiu não fazer nenhum dos dois, encostou a cabeça em seu peito e ficou ouvindo seus batimentos, rápidos, fortes, intensos.  
\- Acho melhor irmos- Chase falou assim que um raio rasgou o céu a cima deles.  
De repente era tudo o que ela não queria, era tão bom tocar o corpo dele, sentir o cheiro, abraçar, ter ele ali só para ela.  
\- Como eu faço para ficarmos assim para sempre? – Perguntou impulsivamente.  
O garoto fixou o olhar na parte que conseguia enxergar dela com clareza, a pele branca quase morena, os cabelos roxos, o óculos meio sujo.  
\- É só me deixar ficar e eu prometo, não vou te deixar nunca.  
Gert largou o copo ainda meio cheio de café no chão e se pôs na frente dele, os olhos grudados nos seus, a respiração próxima, os cheiros se misturando.  
\- Fica comigo.  
Ele nem se importou em onde jogava o resto do café, passou os braços ao redor da garota e a puxou para um beijo, as mãos dela envolveram seu pescoço e o trouxeram para mais perto, trovões se expandiam pelo céu e os dois não pensavam mais em nada, queriam um ao outro, precisavam um do outro.  
A chuva começou a cair, mas nenhum dos dois se moveu, Chase acariciava o rosto dela limpando as gotas que caiam, foi ai que Gert abriu os olhos e viu.  
\- Chase- Sussurrou pousando a cabeça no ombro dele- Tem alguém nos observando.  
\- Tem certeza?   
\- Absoluta.  
\- Continue falando comigo- Respondeu baixinho- Preciso que mantenha a calma.  
\- Não vou ter um ataque aqui, não se preocupe- Disse se levantando irritada- Não é tudo o que eu sei fazer.  
\- Está brava comigo?  
\- Vem logo Chase, está chovendo forte e eu definitivamente não preciso de um resfriado.  
Eles começaram andando rápido, depois correram, estavam adquirindo prática nisso, viravam a cada segundo e lá estava uma sombra encapuzada os seguindo tranquilamente, os dois entraram em um beco, Chase abriu a mochila com rapidez, Gert pegou seus óculos e procurou pelo perseguidor.  
\- Ele sabe que estamos aqui, coloque logo essas luvas, temos que derruba-lo.  
Se posicionaram rente a parede do beco e ficaram na espreita, alguns moradores de rua que estavam deitados por ali ficaram intrigados.  
\- Ele está vindo.  
As fistgonas já estavam preparadas para disparar, quando a pessoa em questão passou tranquilamente pela rua os ignorando no beco.  
\- Acho que ele não está nos seguindo- Chase começou.  
\- Acha que é paranoia minha? Que eu sou doida?   
\- Um pouco bipolar com certeza.  
\- Quando não se tem coisas boas para falar é melhor ficar quieto sabe.  
\- Você compreende que é sempre a primeira a atacar, não é?  
\- Talvez você não tenha percebido que na maior parte das vezes eu só respondo aos estímulos que me são dados.  
\- Mais uma vez sem sentido.  
\- Mais uma vez depreciando minha inteligência.  
\- Jamais, só respondendo a altura mesmo.  
E bingo, ela se viu desarmada.  
\- Ficamos mais uns dois minutos aqui e vamos para nosso cortiço, ok? – Mudou de assunto.  
\- Sim senhora.  
O tempo passou mais depressa do que esperavam e como a rua estava sem movimento algum seguiram até o esconderijo.  
Duas batidas seguidas, três batidas seguidas, um batida.   
Molly abriu a porta, o rosto claramente aliviado.  
\- Estávamos para mandar Nico e o cajado atrás de vocês!  
\- Finalmente chegaram, mas que droga! Pensamos que tinham sido pegos- Nico falou se levantando de um colchão que estava jogado no chão.  
\- Porque demoraram tanto? – Alex perguntou surgindo atrás de Nico.  
Eles se entreolharam e Chase soube o que responder.  
\- Porque Wilder, a fila do caixa estava imensa.


End file.
